Namae wo yobu yo
by julyciouss
Summary: Akan kupanggil sebuah nama, yaitu namamu. Apakah kau dapat mendengarnya? [AU!]


Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Namae wo yobu yo © shichigatsudesu

[OOC, typo(s), AU!, bittersweet]

Backsound : Luck Life - Namae wo yobu yo

.

.

.

Bahagia itu, ketika kau bertemu seseorang yang nyaman dengan keberadaanmu.

Bahagia itu, ketika kau bisa berhubungan dekat dengan seseorang tersebut.

Bahagia itu, ketika dirimu menjadi sandaran orang yang mencintaimu.

Bahagia itu, ketika dirimu menjadi orang yang berharga baginya.

Kala itu, Nakamura Rio merasa begitu senang. Pasalnya sosok orang yang ia cintai, Akabane Karma, mengatakan padanya bahwa ia adalah salah satu aset berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku tidak ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Aku tak tahu ada apa di hari esok, yang jelas aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Karma menyentuh surai pirang Rio, menelusurinya hingga ujung yang menyentuh punggung. Si pemilik surai tidak bergeming, karena ia menikmati sensasi nyaman yang merasukinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rio. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku ingin menjadi pelindungmu. Aku ingin bersamamu."

Rio membuka mulut. "Kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku, lalu status kita?"

"Boleh aku menyebutnya 'sahabat tapi mesra'?" Kemudian Karma mengembangkan senyumnya. "Menurutku, kata 'kekasih' terlalu menyakitkan."

Rio paham. Karma memiliki masalah yang kelam soal percintaan, dengan sang mantan tentu saja. Karenanya, Karma tak ingin suatu hari, ia menyakiti Rio dengan status itu. Kalau sahabat kan, tidak mengenal kata putus. Benar begitu bukan?

Rio tersenyum, meskipun ia sendiri bingung harus merasa senang atau kecewa soal pernyataan cinta itu.

"Terserah kau saja, Karma- _kun_."

Sejenak Karma terkekeh, sebelum akhirnya tubuh jangkung langsing itu ia tarik ke pelukannya. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Mereka senang, karena bisa menemukan seseorang yang senantiasa menemani kala suasana hati cerah maupun mendung.

~O.O~

 _Rio, mengapa kau mencintai Akabane?_

 _Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?_

 _Aku hanya penasaran saja._

 _Karena... aku ingin menyebut namanya sebanyak yang aku mau._

~O.O~

Semakin dekat dua sejoli, semakin sering pula komunikasi dijalankan. Dimanapun, kapanpun, dalam keadaan apapun, komunikasi keduanya tidak akan putus di tengah jalan.

Karma dan Rio sering sekali _chatting_. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan di sana. Dari topik sepele sampai serius, dari menanyakan tugas hingga mendongeng, dari masalah kecil sampai besar, apapun mereka diskusikan. Tak jarang pembicaraan yang tergolong tidak berguna pun mereka lakukan.

[Karma- _kun_.]

[ _Ada apa, Rio?_ ]

[Aku mau novel Bahasa Inggris yang baru.]

~O.O~

Sedih itu, ketika terlepas dari seseorang yang dekat denganmu.

Sedih itu, ketika jarakmu dengannya semakin lebar.

Sedih itu, ketika dirinya tidak lagi mencintaimu.

Sedih itu, ketika dirinya perlahan melupakanmu.

Meski begitu, Nakamura Rio masih setia dengan jabatan 'sandaran pribadi Akabane Karma'. Rio enggan melepasnya meski Karma kini mulai menjauh. Berpisah karena berbeda pilihan sekolah lanjutan membuat dinding pemisah di antara mereka tercipta. Ada perasaan sesal karena memilih sekolah lanjutan yang berbeda. Ia terlalu memercayai janji Karma soal dirinya yang tidak akan pergi kemanapun meski berpisah. Ia terlalu menaruh harapan banyak pada Karma.

Dan juga, Rio masih selalu menyebutkan nama Karma. Dalam satu jam, ia bisa menyebut nama Karma sebanyak sepuluh. Padahal apa yang ia bicarakan dengan teman sekelasnya, atau dengan keluarganya di rumah, sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan si surai merah.

Meski _chatting_ keduanya sudah tidak berlangsung sesering dulu, Rio akan tetap memanggil nama Karma. Rio akan memberikan _chat_ pertama pada Karma. Rio akan selalu melakukan itu, tanpa peduli perasaannya yang tengah bahagia, marah, ataupun kecewa.

[Karma- _kun_.]

[ _Apa?_ ]

[Perutku sedang nyeri datang bulan.]

~O.O~

 _Rio, mengapa kau masih mencintai Akabane?_

 _Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?_

 _Aku hanya penasaran saja._

 _Karena... aku masih ingin memanggil-manggil namanya._

~O.O~

Semakin lama lagi, jarak di antara Karma dan Rio semakin besar. Sudah tak ada lagi komunikasi yang mereka lakukan kala mata mereka bertemu. Sapaan pun tidak Karma lontarkan. Rio merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal dalam hatinya. Dan ganjalan tersebut menimbulkan rasa sakit di sana.

Apa Karma masih mencintainya seperti dulu?

Namun, melihat sosok surai merah itu pada acara reuni SMP, membuat Rio semakin yakin, bahwa pertanyaan barusan jawabannya adalah tidak.

Sama sekali tak ada satu huruf pun yang keluar dari mulut Karma hanya untuk seorang Rio.

Namun Rio masih saja menyebutkan namanya, di pesan pribadi. Mengingat balasan singkat dari Karma, Rio harus terima jika dirinya dipanggil seorang masokis.

[Karma- _kun_.]

[ _Apaan?_ ]

[Senyum, dong!]

~O.O~

 _Rio, mengapa kau masih menghubungi Akabane?_

 _Sudah kubilang, aku ingin terus menyebut namanya._

 _Kau tidak sakit hati apa diperlakukan seperti itu?_

 _Sama sekali tidak._

~O.O~

Ada saat di mana Rio merasa sangaaaat marah, dengan semua perilaku Karma terhadapnya sejak lulus dari SMP. Rio selalu memikirkan apa salahnya, karena si surai merah sama sekali tidak memberitahu hal itu. Namun jika ia bertanya langsung, pasti Karma tidak akan memberitahu. Sehari mereka hanya saling mengirim pesan sebanyak tiga; dua dari Rio dan satu dari Karma. Dengan seperti itu, Rio tidak akan mengetahui apa alasan Karma menjauhinya.

Rio juga berusaha untuk tidak menghubungi Karma. Setiap kali ia _chatting_ dengan seseorang—siapapun itu—pasti ia selalu menghindari nama Karma saat berselancar di kontaknya. Ia tak ingin terus menerus kecanduan dengan _chatting_ -nya.

Namun, dasar kebiasaan. Tangannya begitu gatal saat ia berusaha untuk tidak menghubungi Karma. Akhirnya perjuangannya melawan rasa candunya pupus sudah. Rio kembali menghubungi pemuda itu.

[Karma- _kun_.]

[ _Apaan, sih?_ ]

[Apa kau masih mencintaiku?]

~O.O~

 _Rio, bukankah kau sudah tidak menghubungi Akabane lagi?_

 _Siapa bilang?_

 _Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu._

 _Ha-habis, aku kecanduan, sih..._

~O.O~

Pernah sekali-kalinya, Rio iseng menghubungi Karma. Bukan pesan singkat yang selalu ia lakukan, tetapi telepon. Entah kenapa, gadis itu ingin mendengar suara bariton Karma. Rasanya lama sekali, karena saat reuni kemarin, Rio sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar suara Karma. Oh ya, ia juga bermaksud melakukan sedikit modus.

"Karma- _kun_?"

" _Ada apa? Tumben menelepon._ "

"Tolong aku."

" _Kau mau apa?_ "

"Ajari aku editing, dong!"

Mulai dari situ, Rio merasa jiwanya tengah terlentang di hamparan rumput hijau dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat rasa nyamannya semakin meningkat. Ia sangat senang, padahal durasi panggilan tersebut tidak lebih dari 60 menit.

~O.O~

Akhir-akhir ini, Rio sering merasa gelisah. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Kalau dulu, ia sering mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada Karma, sekarang kepada siapa ia harus mengadu?

Namun Rio tetap kembali pada kebiasaannya seperti biasa. Kapanpun, ia memanggil Karma. Bagaimana kondisinya, ia akan memanggil pemuda itu. Meski penyebab rasa gelisahnya tidak diketahui, namun ia akan tetap menghubunginya.

[Karma- _kun_.]

[ _Apa?_ ]

[Aku sayang kamu.]

~O.O~

Seandainya waktu dapat diputar ulang, Karma pasti akan memperbaiki kesalahannya. Jika saja ia lebih memperhatikan sang sahabat terkasih, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Namun apalah daya Karma yang hanya bisa memandangi pesan terakhir dari Rio. Ingin marah, namun pada siapa? Ingin mengeluh, namun tak ada gunanya. Apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang memang tak berguna, benarnya. Karena rumah yang hangus itu, serta para penghuninya, tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.

Semuanya hilang seiringan dengan si jago merah yang melahap objek di hadapannya.

"Ri... Rio?"

Suara 'brak' yang dihasilkan oleh peluncuran bebas ponselnya terdengar hingga ke telinga Karma. Padahal suasana sekitarnya tengah bahu membahu memadamkan api dengan rusuh, namun Karma sama sekali tidak terusik. Ia sibuk merutuki diri sendiri, sibuk melontarkan sumpah serapah pada kebodohannya, sibuk menahan air matanya yang sudah siap meluncur.

Sungguh, Karma benar-benar menyesal.

TAP!

"Akabane."

Karma menoleh ke belakang. Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

BUK!

Kemudian Karma tersungkur, akibat bogem mentah yang luar biasa kencang menghantam pipi kirinya. Tentu manik matanya membelalak kaget. Namun melihat wajah si pemukul, Karma tidak berusaha membalas perbuatannya. Ia hanya diam saja.

"Asano?!"

"Laki-laki bodoh! Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Asano, aku—"

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau tidak tahu kalau Rio selalu menggumamkan namamu?!"

Pemuda yang barusan memukul Karma, Asano Gakushuu, menatap pemuda merah itu dengan penuh rasa jijik. Ia dongkol saat melihat wajah tampan tapi menyebalkan milik Karma.

"Aku tidak bermaksud—"

BUK!

"Seandainya kau lebih memperhatikan Rio, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Seandainya kau mengangkat teleponnya tadi siang, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi!"

Karma menaikan alisnya. Ia merasa gagal paham. "Tadi siang, maksudmu?" Tanyanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menerima telepon dari Rio, kecuali kau—"

"Rio meneleponmu menggunakan nomor ponselku. Ponselnya rusak tadi pagi."

Karma diam mendengar penjelasan Gakushuu.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Rio? Hei, Akabane, Rio hanya ingin selalu ada di sampingmu. Dia juga ingin kau ada di sampingnya." Bentak pemuda stroberi itu. "Coba kau panggil nama Rio, sekali saja. Aku yakin anak itu pasti senang bukan main, bahkan melebihi rasa senang saat dia memakan kue mahal yang aku berikan."

Karma masih diam. Ia sadar kalau berdebat dengan sahabat masa kecil Rio itu tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula Karma memang salah mengenai perihal yang disebutkan Gakushuu barusan, jadi apa yang perlu diperdebatkan?

"Asano, aku minta maaf—"

"Aku semakin muak dengan permintaan maafmu itu." Potongnya. "Minta maaflah pada Rio, bukan aku."

Karma menundukan kepalanya. Rasa bersalahnya terpatri di sana. Ia tak ingin Gakushuu melihatnya.

"Akan aku lakukan."

Gakushuu mendecak kesal. Entah kenapa, ia malah menyesal mengatakan itu. "Ikut aku ke rumah sakit."

Karma menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan rasa bersalah yang sungguh tidak terbendung lagi. Karenanya ia tak segera menyusul, melainkan berdiam diri di tempatnya tersungkur sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi, ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

"Rio... maafkan aku."

~O.O~

 _Rio, mengapa kau masih menghubungi si Akabane itu, sih?_

 _Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak masalah, bukan?_

 _Tapi aku tidak suka sahabatku dicampakan begitu._

 _Aku sungguh tidak keberatan jika Karma-_ kun _memperlakukanku seperti itu. Asalkan dia tidak menganggapku sebagai musuh._

 _Tapi... kenapa?_

 _Tentu saja aku punya alasannya._

 _Apa? Coba katakan padaku._

 _Alasannya... karena aku ingin selalu memanggil namanya, Gakushuu._

.

.

.

END

A/N : Maaf baper, maaf ngemaso :""" *sungkem*

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
